A high speed pagewidth inkjet printer has recently been developed by the present Applicant. This typically employs in the order of 51200 inkjet nozzles to print on A4 size paper to provide photographic quality image printing at 1600 dpi. In order to achieve this nozzle density, the nozzles are fabricated by integrating MEMS-CMOS technology.
A difficulty that flows from the fabrication of such a printer is that there is no convenient way of ensuring that all nozzles that extend across the printhead or, indeed, that are located on a given chip will perform identically, and this problem is exacerbated when chips that are obtained from different wafers may need to be assembled into a given printhead. Also, having fabricated a complete printhead from a plurality of chips, it is difficult to determine the energy level required for actuating individual nozzles, to evaluate the continuing performance of a given nozzle and to detect for any fault in an individual nozzle.